


The Interrogation

by PlayfulMay



Series: Explorations [3]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Interrogation, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne decides to follow through on Jack's fantasy of roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was quite possibly the worst time for roleplay. Jack was deprived of sleep, working from home in the dead of night, and self-conscious about his detecting skills as of late. He was most certainly NOT in the mood to be bothered, and yet as he thumbed through the witness statement in his hands, a knock sounded at the bedroom door.

Jack had made himself at home in Phryne's room at Wardlow after she'd designed an area for a desk and work space he could appreciate. Phryne insisted on it being IN the bedroom so she could feel free to distract him from time-to-time. Jack knew, but didn't exactly mind.

"Knock knock," Phryne said from the other side of the door, confusing Jack because he'd left it open.

Confused, he called to her: "Come on in."

"Open up," Phryne said in a tone of voice that made Jack want to laugh. Why did she sound so authoritative about it?

Sighing with exhaustion, he reluctantly lifted from his seat and crossed the room to the door. When he opened it, his jaw dropped.

"Where ... on earth did you-"

"I'm here about a missing item," she said with only the most subtle of smiles. Jack was frozen, staring at an outfit he could only imagine she had custom made. It was a police uniform with a skirt and blazer he didn't recognize. Leave it to Phryne Fisher to sass up a government uniform.

"Jesus, Phryne ..."

"It's Miss Fisher to you," she said with sass, propping her hands up on her hips. "And may I come in?"

Jack poked his head out to see that no one was out and about on the second floor. Thankful of the privacy but still worried others might overhear whatever she was going to say next, he insisted on it - pulling her in by the arm.

"What in God's name ..." he started, checking out her outfit from her heels to the hat. "Where did you find the time for this ...?"

"I'll be the one asking the questions," she said so dominantly, Jack simply watched her move across the room to take his chair and turn it so the back of the chair sat flush against the edge of his desk. "Sit."

Jack almost wanted to laugh. He had certainly fantasized about her interrogating him, but he'd never imagined it quite so decisive. Was that the right word?

"I said ... sit." The emphasis of the last word gave Jack unexpected chills. The look in her eyes surprised him, and he closed and locked the door at the promise it held.

"And what did I supposedly do?" he asked, trying to imagine how he might play along. Apparently he was going to be a defiant suspect. He put his hands on his hips as he crossed the room to stand in front of her.

"A very valuable item was stolen from a woman's wardrobe, and you're suspected," Phryne said with an impressive lack of humor. "So sit down - for the last time - or I'll put you in that chair myself."

Jack crossed his arms, letting out a simple beat of laughter: "I'd like to see you try that, _Miss Fisher _."__

__What started as a playful wrestling session ended somewhat confusingly with Jack's hands tied behind his back. He was still laughing when she was panting with her knee in his back, letting out a very real laugh. "Where did you learn proper police technique for apprehending?"_ _

__"Wouldn't you like to know," she whispered - lying flat on top of him for a single moment so erotic, Jack was brought back to the idea of his fantasy. He imagined Phryne spread on top of him, and moaned._ _

__"How exactly do you plan on getting me in that chair?" he whispered back, planning to make things as difficult for her as possible. For some reason, the comedy of the situation aroused him almost as much as her whispered breath on his ear._ _

__"If I have to drag you there, I will."_ _

__Jack chuckled, and tested the - rope, was it? - tying his hands together. Damn, she was good with a knot._ _

__"But if you come willingly ..." Phryne teased, massaging her hands into his shoulders through the crisp white collared shirt he wore. "I might just make things easier for you."_ _

__"How easy will you be?" Jack smirked, earning a smack to his arm as he laughed helplessly. "What?"_ _

__"Drag you it is, I guess," she sighed, surprising Jack when she flipped him, tucked her hands under his arms and started pulling him over to the desk. When she had dropped him into the chair, they both were smiling._ _

__"Quite the arduous effort all for a shirt, isn't it?" he taunted with as much sass as she had on any given day, showing just what he'd learned from her._ _

__Phryne, in kind, delivered her knowledge of a stoic interviewer with one hand pinning his shoulder to the back of the chair. "That shirt has value," she started, finally content that she could begin with her real plan. "And I intend to return it to its rightful owner as soon as you tell me where it is."_ _

__"And ... how do you plan on getting that information?" he breathed, suddenly very affected by the powerful way she stood over him. By the power behind her eyes._ _

__"I've learned a thing or two," she implied, dropping her eyes to his lap._ _

__"Phryne, don't you dare," he pleaded, wanting just that. He wanted her to use him for information. He wanted her to torture him into giving up what he knew. He wanted it so badly that his breathing quickened when she swung her leg over him and sat across his knees._ _

__"Don't what?" she smirked at last, tossing the hat onto the bed across the room - shaking her hair loose and unbuttoning the top of her uniform. "Don't ... ask you nicely?"_ _

__"Jesus, Phryne ..."_ _

__He looked down and saw the skirt that had rested at her knees was bunched up at her thighs. He swallowed hard and dropped his head back to close his eyes. He could stay strong. He was sure he could. He just needed to focus. If he caved that easily, he knew she'd never quit teasing him for it. Just five minutes, he told himself. Last for five minutes._ _

__"You know, I always wanted to do this to you, Jack ..." she whispered, sliding a little closer in his lap with her hands on his chest._ _

__It was almost too much, hearing her heated confession in his ear. He focused on slow breathing only to feel her fingers unbuttoning his shirt._ _

__"I didn't know if you'd really enjoy it ..." Phryne continued, dipping her lips close enough just to linger over his shoulder. His neck. "I didn't know if you'd like to be teased mercilessly ... but it appears ... that you do."_ _

__"Not the merciless part," he moaned, squirming underneath her. He raised his knees and squirmed until she fell directly into his lap, humming pleasantly in his ear._ _

__"What's the matter? Can't handle giving up the control, Jack ...?"_ _

__He could feel that her skirt had ridden up to her hips, and he throbbed at the thought of what she'd worn underneath. He suddenly cursed his lack of curiosity while they were rolling around on the floor. He'd been too busy trying to be difficult to notice._ _

__"I just don't enjoy being tortured," he answered in a way that assured Phryne of just the opposite. She realized just how much he was enjoying the lack of pleasure._ _

__"You don't?" she teased, moving herself back onto his knees to see his eyes snap open with confusion. She traced her finger over his lips, and trailed it down to the belt of his pants. She played distractedly with the buckle. "Well, you're only torturing yourself ... you see, I need the location of that shirt ..."_ _

__"It's in the drawer in my desk," he confessed all in one breath, tingles shooting through him as he looked down to see she hadn't worn anything underneath that skirt._ _

__Phryne removed her hands from his belt and chuckled when he let out a little whimper. "So quick to give in, Jack ...? I wouldn't have thought. A strong man like you ... giving in so easily?"_ _

__"Just ... come closer ..." he asked desperately, tugging more seriously at his arms as Phryne enjoyed the mess she'd made of him so quickly._ _

__"You'll have to practice that sense of control," Phryne teased, realizing as she thought back that he had always rather enjoyed her more dominant positions on top of him. She eased herself off of his lap, and gestured over to the bed. "If you want this interrogation to continue, you'll get yourself onto that bed."_ _

__He didn't have to be asked twice._ _

__

__To be continued ..._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne has her way with Jack by tying him to her bed.

Jack had followed her to bed with both curiosity and excitement for what she might do in order to keep up her interrogation.

To ensure his comfort, Phryne set to work untying Jack's wrists with the hemp rope she'd had him in earlier only to tie each of his wrists to the posts of her bed. She had tied him up before, but she'd always used a scarf or stocking. Tying him up with something truly restricting - and unbreakable - fascinated her. Suddenly the look in Jack's eyes darkened, and he grew quiet while squirming under her.

"Are you enjoying this?" she asked, leaning down on top of the compliant man she loved.

"Don't stop," he whispered seriously, surprised with his own liking for the act of control she was wielding over him. He felt tingles all over at the very idea of her having him completely powerless - doing with him what she wanted. Using him to please herself.

"You're awfully vulnerable," she whispered down into his ear, straddling him again. She kissed his cheek, his neck, and then bit gently along the curve of his ear. "Are you sure about this, Jack ...? You would tell me if you were uncomfortable, wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

"Good - I'm relying on it," she moaned, rocking over him for a moment. "Now ... back to this interrogation ..."

"I already told you where the shirt was," Jack panted quietly, a beautiful mess in her hands.

"Yes, and you gave up very quickly at that, _Inspector _," Phryne teased. "But what I need is for you to SHOW me where you put it ..."__

__Jack blinked up at her: "But you've tied me up ...?"_ _

__"Excuses, excuses ..."_ _

__He tried the knots, and was once again impressed with Phryne's ability to secure him. He tried not to struggle, but when she started playing with his belt again, he pulled at the rope instinctively as if it would loosen at his desperation._ _

__"I really do want to reward you ..." she chuckled, slipping her hands under his button-up shirt and then tucking just her fingertips into the waist of his trousers. "But if you can't give me that shirt, you have some questions to answer ..."_ _

__"Anything."_ _

__"My my, I certainly have you wrapped around my finger," she remarked lovingly, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt to admire his body. "Tell me, Jack ... while I have you in this tight spot ... do you ever think about me when you're on your own?"_ _

__He was staring up at her, trying to keep his breathing steady as his lips turned up. He was past admitting and was lost in the deep sea of possibilities with Phryne steering the wayward ship._ _

__"And in these ... fantasies ..." she moaned, squirming on top of him. "What do you think about, Jack ...?"_ _

__"Different ... things ..." he whispered, painfully erect - his toes twitching when Phryne raked her nails over his naked abdomen. His shirt was pushed above his nipples, but he so enjoyed the feeling of exposure, he started offering information she hadn't even asked yet. "They pale, however ... in comparison ... to this ..."_ _

__"Why?" Phryne smirked, aroused at the sight of Jack crumbling before her._ _

__"Phryne ... I don't think I can last much longer ..."_ _

__"I don't think you have a choice," she giggled, raking her nails up her own thighs until she saw him paying close attention. Then she started to touch herself._ _

__Jack could only watch._ _

__"I don't have all the answers I need yet," Phryne moaned, bringing her hand from between her legs to his chest. When Jack's mouth watered at the very idea of licking of licking her fingers, Phryne slowly brought them to her own mouth and licked them._ _

__"Jesus, Phryne ... there's only so much a man can take!"_ _

__"Do you want me to stop?" she grinned._ _

__"NO! No ... don't stop."_ _

__"Then tell me about one of your fantasies, and make it good ..."_ _

__"Okay ... alright," he panted, dropping his head back to try and focus. "I sometimes ... imagine ... getting my revenge for all your teasing ..."_ _

__"Me? A tease ...?" she gasped playfully, grinding her hips against him again at the groaning frustration of the man beneath her._ _

__"Phryne ..."_ _

__"Go on, Jack. Tell me what a noble officer might do to a poor, innocent woman?"_ _

__"You're neither poor nor innocent," Jack groaned again, feeling his belt loosened and her fingers at the buttons of his trousers. "It hurts, Phryne ..."_ _

__"The ropes?" she asked worriedly, halting her actions. It relaxed Jack that she cared most about his safety and comfort, but he was quick to rid her of concern._ _

__"No, not the ropes." When he answered, he lifted his hips to thrust against her. "Something else aches ..."_ _

__"I see," Phryne relaxed, taking her time at undoing his trousers. "Go on with the fantasy, and I _might _just help you take care of this."___ _

____That infuriating woman. Jack swore that if his hands were free, he would have flipped them and pinned her hands above her head right then and there. He was usually overly gentle in his treatment of her, but sometimes she brought out another side to him. He inhaled at his desperation, and did his best to continue._ _ _ _

____"I ... have imagined teasing you myself ..."_ _ _ _

____"Really?"_ _ _ _

____When he felt her hands tugging gently at his trousers, he lifted his hips and shut his eyes. "Yes ... doing what you like ... teasing you until you beg me to ... finish you off."_ _ _ _

____"Is that so?" Phryne asked with pretended astonishment, reaching her hand into his smalls. "Go on ... how do you tease me?"_ _ _ _

____"I sometimes imagine ... touching you and then pushing you out of my office before you've ... had the chance to climax ..."_ _ _ _

____"At the office, Jack?" she gasped - that time with sincerity. She was staring at him with great interest while her hand started to pleasure him. "Really ...? Where else?"_ _ _ _

____"At my place ... at yours ... in the car-"_ _ _ _

____"The car?" she asked with giddy enthusiasm, pulling his smalls down more for her own pleasure than his - slipping him inside of her with slow, languid movements._ _ _ _

____"UHHHH ..."_ _ _ _

____"Keep talking ... or I'll stop," Phryne lied, relaxing with her legs fully straddled on either side of him, bracing herself with her hands on his chest. "Keep going ... what do you do to me?"_ _ _ _

____"S-spank you ... or touch you ... and use my f-fingers ... but I never ... finish you off ... not after you're teasing me ..."_ _ _ _

____Jack started to forget what he was talking about with Phryne rocking her hips over him. She had always been so talented at that - knowing just how to read him. She knew how to get him off quickly or slowly. She more often opted for a slow burn, but in the moment, she was working him into a very quick release._ _ _ _

____When Jack opened his eyes again to watch her, he realized that she was just as far gone as he was. And then his fantasies doubled in strength - it was clear that Phryne had no strength when it came down to pleasure. She was an exceptional tease, but a desperate woman in more heated circumstances. Suddenly Jack imagined that seeking revenge might not be so difficult after all._ _ _ _

____"Jack ... I'm getting close ..." she stuttered, reaching down to touch herself again as she rode him faster. Hungrily._ _ _ _

____"Untie me - let me touch you," he ordered, knowing she always listened after she had passed a point of pleasure that had her groggy with lust. "Right arm first ... on your left."_ _ _ _

____"Uhhh, Jack," she whimpered, losing herself. "I'm so close ..."_ _ _ _

____Jack tugged again at his arms, desperate to touch her. Those damned knots!_ _ _ _

____"Jack! ... Jack! JACK!" she shouted out, falling onto his chest as she came. "... Jack ..."_ _ _ _

____Only partly satisfied, Jack sighed against the top of her head, displacing her soft hair across his chest. "Phryne ... think you can ... untie me now?"_ _ _ _

____"And ruin the evening?" she teased, rolling off him with exhaustion. "Mmm ... I think I ought to keep you aroused twenty-four hours just to have you at my beck and call ..." When she tossed him a grin over her shoulder, he locked eyes with her._ _ _ _

____"Insatiable tease ... I hope you know I'm getting even with you for this."_ _ _ _

____Phryne chuckled with great pleasure, leaning back over him: "Oh, I'm counting on it."_ _ _ _


End file.
